wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Deimos
Deimos is a Mudwing, and he belongs to The-Rootbeer-Queen Personality Deimos is a fatherly Mudwing, always trying to reach out and comfort those in need. He's easygoing, a bit lazy even. He does not like to fight and will try to talk his way out of bad situations. He's very loyal, but easily-trusting as well. He likes to think of himself as a optimist, but has a hard time finding the right words and sometimes will obliviously sound sarcastic or make matters worse by a careless word or two. He's a fumbling buffoon, but he means well. When he works to try and help others through healing, he seems to make a magical transformation. He is focused and steady, the world is void as he works his hardest to help the dragon in need. He has a short temper that surprises many dragons. He can get set off by the smallest things, though there are different levels of his rage. If it's a small thing, he most likely will just show frustration. However, you never can really tell how he'll react as his reactions vary depending on the situations. He tries to keep it under control though, and will hardly ever flat out rampage or even raise his voice too loud. If provoked, he will try and use brute force to defend himself and his siblings. He tries to refrain using his claws or fire, but during the war he tended to have to use them a lot. Appearance Deimos's main scales are a sort of strange sickly color of mud. His armored scales are a a much richer chocolate color. His neck and underbelly are a light cream color. He likes to wear a gold chain necklace that hangs very loosely, though when in battle he removes it. History Deimos was the last hatched in a clutch of four, Deimos, Bastet, Sekhmet, and Phobos, his sister Phobos being his Bigwings. Even at a young age, he had a hard time being provoked enough to even fight very well. He just didn't like the thought of having to hurt anyone, no matter what or who commanded it. Bastet and Sekhmet had a hard time having patience with him, but Phobos was more patient and gave him private lessons. As he got older, he was able to attack more easily, though still not giving it his all. This at least satisfied all of his siblings, and they were still a force to be reckoned with. All of Deimos's hesitation towards battling ended when they were put into their first fight for the Mudwing army. It was a battle with Blister's forces. Barely a minute had passed and already everything was chaos. He was not as fast nor as fierce as his siblings, and was helpless to try and fight off the dragons on all sides. He ended up causing more trouble for his siblings to try and protect them. They managed to fend off Blister's forces, and luckily none of his siblings had been seriously injured. Afterwards, Bastet and Sekhmet took the next half hour yelling and lecturing him about how much danger he had put them all in. Even calm Phobos was uncharacteristically seething with rage. She told him he either had to get over his fear of harming other dragons or be forced to find a bunch of unsibs to work with. He promised he would try to be better, and he did. As time wore on, Deimos was a regular fighting machine, not that he ever enjoyed it. He was twelve when finally the war ended, he even witnessed it himself. Phobos and Bastet were proud, though all three siblings were saddened as well. Only a few days ago, they had lost Sekhmet in a dispute between a few rogue Sandwings. Secretly in his heart, Deimos knew that Sekhmet should have been able to be there with them. For the very first time, Deimos and his sisters were able to go back to the Mudwing swamps without the worry if they would be able to live to see tomorrow. Though his sisters seemed to struggle with finding what they were supposed to do now, Deimos had no worry in his mind. He had already decided what he wanted to do with his life. He had had enough fighting battles and hurting others, and turned his eyes towards healing and helping others instead, content with knowing that his claws would never again have the blood of another innocent dragon on his claws. Abilities Standard Mudwing abilities, though he had a little more brute strength than the average Mudwing. Relationships Phobos: She is who he is closest to of his siblings. She always had the patience for him and was there to support him in anything he did. She is a good Bigwings, and a role model in Deimos' life. He learned a while ago he can't share many secrets and feelings with her since she starts to over think them. She always has his back though. Sekhmet: Sekhmet was Deimos' only brother, and was the sibling he was most distanced from. He still loved and cared for him, but he hadn't been the most supportive of him. He always had the least patience for Deimos, and snapped at him often. When he was killed, Deimos was sadder than he had thought he would have been, and realized how much he had longed to be closer to his sibling. Deimos constantly thinks of him, and misses him immensely. Bastet: Though not as close to her as Phobos, Deimos is still rather close to her. She is the one he goes to when he has something he wants to get off his chest, and confides with her most of his secrets. Though she still has short patience with him occasionally, she has become much more understanding of him. Sacajawea: His mentor and friend, Sacajawea is the mother he never knew. She may be grumpy, but he knows that there is a soft side to her and she is actually very caring. She is strict, but Deimos likes that about her. He will go to her if something is terribly wrong, and she often has to console a worried Deimos. Trojan: The Sandwing of his nightmares, Trojan will forever be a dragon that will hold a dark part of his mind. The Sandwing killed his brother out of cold blood, and the graphic images are still instilled in his mind. More to be added... Trivia *Deimos trains under a local Mudwing healer named Sacajawea *Deimos currently has no crush, nor is he looking for love. *He loves learning how to heal and fix others, though he gets a bit squeamish about blood. *When he needs to go somewhere to think, he tries to find a patch of mud miles away from any Mudwing civilization. *He is fascinated with traveling to other kingdoms, since this is a option that was never possible in the war torn land. *He will often have many nightmares from the many battles he fought. Stories he appears in Gallery 20170105_111234.jpg|Sakhmet's death. Deimos is in the far background. Category:Males Category:MudWings Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Healer)